The Might of Orb#1: I Choose you, Orb
by Saevans
Summary: Scott Evans and Orb's journey begins


**_The Might of Orb#1: I Choose You, Orb_****** by Saevans

  
  


**_Chapter 1: The Journey to Fortune City_**__

(This series takes place one month after Jay Barial left for his Pokémon journey.)

  
  


Scott Evans just woke up from bed. He realized that his flight to Fortune City is leaving in 10 MINUTES.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late." He said.

Scott is 18 years old and lives in the USA. He is the only one in the US that passes all the tests and requirements to become a Pokémon trainer for some strange reason. They gave him a Razor (the only Super Pokémon they had), a trainer's license until he can get a Pokédex from Professor Oak in Fortune City, a Poké-belt, and a Poké-bank account with 500$ in it.

He is screaming to his mother to start the car while he is getting ready. He is getting dressed and packing the things he needs in his big backpack. He packed, extra clothes, a box of Poké Transistor Badges he created to talk to Pokémon, 10 TMX#1's, 10 TMX#2's, and 10 TMX#3's (which you will find out at the end of this episode). He put on his Poké-belt, clipped his only Poké-filled Super Ball on, ran to the kitchen and ate his breakfast quickly.

Then he got into the car and they drove to JFK Airport. When they got to JFK, Scott ran quickly to the port where his plane is at. He got there just in time to get on the plane. The plane ride took three hours and it was boring. When he got to Fortune City, it was nighttime and he had to sleep at the Pokémon Center tonight.

**_Chapter 2: Choosing a Super Pokémon_**__

  
  


Scott woke up at the Pokémon Center at 7:00AM. He has one hour until Professor Oak's Lab opens up. He decided to go to the Center's kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He got there and made two eggs for breakfast. He called Razor out and fed it some Poké food he found in the refrigerator. He then went to the Poké-Mart to get some supplies. He got what he needs and pays for them at the register using his Trainer's Express card. He bought 10 potions, five packs of Poké food and 5 Revives making a total of 375$. After that, he went to Professor Oak's Lab to get his Super Pokémon. There were five people in front of him. He talks with them and found out their names and what Super Pokémon we had to choose from. Their names are Bob Smith, Ann Conner, Will Lee, Joe Quesada and Jim Oak. They said that Professor Oak has two of each Super Pokémon we can choose from. The choices are: Squirtasaur - A tiny-shell seed Super Pokémon, Flame - A fire and water Super Pokémon, and Tentacle - A hard-shell jellyfish Super Pokémon. Jim oak went in first, got his Pokémon and left without showing us what Pokémon he got. Ann went in next. She got a Squirtasaur. Bob went in and got a Tentacle. Joe went in now and also got a Tentacle. Will went in and got a Flame. They all left to start their Pokémon journey.

Scott went in and found out that there was no more Pokémon left. The Professor told Scott that his grandson, Jim took a Squirtasaur and a Flame. The Professor gave Scott his Pokédex, a box of Poké Balls and Super Balls, and the only Super Pokémon the Professor had left was an Orb. This Orb didn't like to be in a Super Ball and didn't like people. So his journey begins . . . 

**_Chapter 3: The Battle for the Fortune Badge_**__

  
  


After Scott came out of Professor Oak's Lab, He decided to look up his Pokémon on his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Razor - A tiny bird Super Pokémon - This Pokémon is the altered form of Pidgey and Spearow. It uses wind and beak attacks. Evolves into Talon.

Orb - An evolution-ghost Super Pokémon - With a similar figure of Voltorb, but with a strong hint of Eevee DNA, Orb can evolve into one of four things depending on the gem used. Evolves into Fire Orb, Water Orb, Static Orb, and Super Orb. 

He then decided to try his luck at the Fortune City Gym. But before he went in the Gym, he taught Razor TMX#1: Death Wind. He goes in the Gym and challenges the Gym Leader, Greg. 

"This will be a two vs. two match." Greg said.

"It is ok with me." Scott said.

Battle Music on

"Go Riushi," said Greg

"What's that," Scott says as he opens his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Riushi - A lizard-water Super Pokémon - Riushi is a rare Pokémon which is usually bought rather than caught or the trainer would have some connections with Pokémon experts. Few are around. A plant on its back grows when near water. Evolves into Rayushi.

He closed it and put it away.

"Razor, I choose you," Scott said.

Riushi! Razor!

"Riushi Water gun Now." Greg says.

"Razor Agility and Razor Wind combo." Scott says.

The Water Gun missed Razor and Riushi took a little damage.

"Riushi Bubblebeam now." Greg says.

"Razor Sky Attack then Quick Attack." Scott says.

The bubblebeam hit dead center and Razor lose almost all of its health while Riushi fainted from the Sky Attack. Razor started to glow white. Razor evolved into Talon.

"What's that," he asks his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Talon - A bird Super Pokémon - This evolved form of Razor is able to use talon and quick attacks. Evolves into Winger.

"Riushi Return, Go Rayushi", said Greg. 

The Pokédex says:

Rayushi - A lizard-ice Super Pokémon - After the plant on its back opens into icy plants, Riushi evolves into the strong Rayushi. Using plant, ice, water, and few normal attacks, this is the ultimate Pokémon against numerous Pokémon, dragons, plants, etc.

Scott put his Pokédex away and continue the match. 

Rayushi!

"Rayushi Ice Beam the bird." Greg says.

"Talon Death Wind quickly." Scott says.

Talon's attack took away half of Rayushi's health during that, Talon fainted.

"Return Talon, Orb, I choose you." said Scott.

Orb!

"Rayushi Tackle then Scratch." Greg says.

"Orb Hypnosis then Dream Eater quickly." Scott says.

Orb did the attack after it was near fainting, but Orb was able to fainted Rayushi.

"Rayushi Return", said Greg.

"Come back Orb", said Scott.

Battle Music Off

"You have won the match and here is the Fortune Badge." Greg says.

"Thank you." Scott says as he leaves the Gym.

Scott go to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon and leaves Fortune City to go to the Lost Forests to get his badge.

**_Chapter 4: Attack in the Lost Forests_**__

  
  


Scott has been walking through the Lost Forest with Orb at least following him for once, looking for the Forest Gym and for some Pokémon. He just found some sleeping under a tree right now.

"What are they?" he asks his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Bugged - A hairy bug Super Pokémon - This bug Pokémon is said to be common around many forest. The only problem is that many trainers may confuse it for its altered forms, Caterpie and Weedle. Evolves into Buggy.

Birdy - A tiny-bird Super Pokémon - This is the altered form of Spearow with fire and poison attacks. Its small shape makes it easy to evade attacks. Evolves into Sky High. 

Fire Kat - A fire cat Super Pokémon - Fire Kat is the altered form of Meowth with fire attacks. It evolves into Fire Star. 

Psycho - A crazy Super Pokémon - This psychic Pokémon is able to confuse other, while sometimes confusing itself. It's the mix between Abra and Mr. Mime. Evolves into Psychopath. 

Double - A transforming Super Pokémon - Unlike Ditto, Double's altered form, Double has two attacks, transform and alter, and will evolve. Evolves into Morpher. 

Scott is thinking about if he wants to sent out Orb. When he was about to tell Orb to attack, he hears music: 

"Prepare for Trouble", a woman says.

"Make it Double", a man says.

"To Protect the world from devastation", the woman says.

"To unite the people in our nation", the man says.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love", the woman says.

"To extend our reach to the stars above", the man says.

"Jill", the woman says.

"Jack", the man says.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light", Jill says.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight", Jack says.

"Meowth, That's Right" a talking Meowth says.

While TR was saying their motto, Scott tries to uses the Super Balls on the Pokémon since they are sleeping.

"Go Super Balls," said Scott.

Bugged:1,2,3, the light goes off.

Birdy:1,2,3,4, the Super Ball opens.

Fire Kat:1,2,3,4, the Super Ball opens.

Psycho:1,2,3,4,5,6,7, the light goes off.

The Super Ball miss Double and hit an unknown Pokémon.

?:1,2,3,4,5, the light goes off.

The Super Balls goes back to his hand.

"No one ignores Team Rocket." They says.

Battle Music on

"Go Ratoran Female", said Jill.

"Go Ratoran Male", said Jack.

"What are those?" Scott says as he looks in his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Ratoran (F) - A poison-rat Super Pokémon - Unlike its normal Nidoran form, Ratoran's horn is much larger and has much more of a powerful point. Evolves into Ratorina. Evolves into Ratorina.

Ratoran (M) - A poison-rat Super Pokémon - Unlike the female version of this Pokémon, the male's horn remains the same size. Except its tail and fangs are much longer and stronger. Evolves into Ratorino. 

"Talon, I choose you", said Scott. 

"Talon, Double talon strike with agility combo." Scott says.

"Ratoran(F) horn attack and quick attack combo." Jill says.

"Ratoran(M) Bite attack and agility combo." Jack says.

Talon almost fainted Ratoran(F) and (M), but the Ratorans fainted Talon.

"Talon Return, Orb, I choose you", said Scott.

Just when Scott tells Orb what to do, a crowd of Pokémon consisting of 2 dozen Birdys, 2 dozen Fire Kats, a Fire Star, and a half of dozen hybrids of both which he thinks are Doubles.

"RUN!" Scott says to TR while running away holding Orb in one hand and checking his Pokédex on the Fire Star. The Pokédex says:

Fire Star - A fire cat Super Pokémon - This evolved form of Fire Kat is the altered form of Persian with fire attacks. It has more powerful fire attacks.

**_Can Scott save his Orb and himself from the mob of Pokémon? What is the mysterious Pokémon he caught? Will he be able to catch more Pokémon or earn more badges? Find out in The Might of Orb#2: Journey through the Lost Forests._**__   
  


TMX#1: Death Wind

TMX#2: Ultimate Payday

TMX#3: Omega Beam

All 3 TMX's can kill the Pokémon using it if not trained properly.


End file.
